


Rakish Bravado

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Susan Vasquez needs love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: An uncharacteristic tumble at a black-tie event presents Cat with an unexpected rescuer.  A sweet end to the evening leaves Cat wishing for more.





	Rakish Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt ficlet.  
> Another step in my mission to find Susan Vasquez ever-lasting love.

Kara’s thirtieth birthday party was in full swing.  Her friends had pulled out all the stops. Fancy ballroom in an exclusive hotel? Check. Impeccable catering? Check. Everyone in formalwear? Check.

Supergirl achieved celebrity status with her very first rescue and was featured on the news, merchandise and billboards all over the city.  But cub reporter Kara Danvers had never had the opportunity to feel like a celebrity. So her friends gave her a night to remember.

Cat stepped from her limousine in sinful fire engine red.  Her ebony Ferragamos contrasted sharply with the velveteen carpet that paled in comparison to the crimson shift.  She strode up the steps and through the lobby as though she was born in four inch heels.

If there was one thing Cat Grant knew how to do it was make a fashionably late entrance.  As she entered the ballroom all eyes turned to her. She smiled and stepped forward. 

Suddenly, she was falling.  “Oh, fuck.” She heard herself say. Time slowed to a crawl.  She felt the snap of her thousand dollar heel coming apart from its sole and felt the pain of her ankle twisting.  There was a collective gasp from the room. The floor rushed up at her and she braced for her impact against the parquet floor.

“Oh FUCK!” another voice shouted from behind her.

Then her downward momentum was stopped abruptly.  She felt her weight lift from the floor and a pair of strong, confident arms swept her to safety.  Cat’s world tilted and she squeezed her eyes shut until it righted again. When she did, she expected to look up into the blue, innocent eyes of Kara Danvers, rescuing her yet again.  What she saw instead were a pair of dark brown eyes, twinkling under the lights of the chandeliers and a roguish sweep of bangs that made Cat want to brush them back off the woman’s forehead.  Mischief flashed in those eyes, enhanced by the sideways quirk of a half smile. “Careful, ma’am. These floors are treacherous.”

“Ma’am?  This is not the old west.”

The smile widened.  “I call everyone ma’am.”

Cat felt at a disadvantage without her feet solidly on the floor.  But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the feel of being held in a steady embrace, and her ankle gave a telling throb.

“I’d have you put me down, but I’m afraid that would only humiliate me further.”

Her rescuer gave a nod to the bar and before Cat could blink again a cold champagne flute was placed in her hand.  Kara’s warm smile greeted her. “I see Susan has stepped in where I couldn’t, Miss Grant. Are you all right?”

Cat nodded.  “Nothing an ice pack a lawsuit and a beautiful heroine won’t cure.”

Kara looked stricken and Cat laughed.  “Don’t worry, Kara. I won’t sue the Waldorf until after your party.”

Kara chuckled nervously.  “Thanks for coming.”

“Happy Birthday, Kara.  Care to introduce me to your friend?”

“Of course!  Sorry! Susan Vasquez, meet Cat Grant.  Ms. Grant? Agent Susan Vasquez of the FBI.”

Cat appraised the woman holding her as best she could from her compromised position.  “Well, that explains the sharp suit and the rakish bravado. They must teach that at Quantico.”

Vasquez winked.  “I like to think I come by it naturally.”

If Cat had been standing, she would have swooned.  Thankfully, she was able to school her features. “Care to find a place to set me down, Agent?  I could use some Tylenol and a stronger drink.”

Kara helped Vasquez find a place to set Cat where she could elevate her leg close enough to the bar that a steady supply of bourbon wasn’t far away.  She held court there for over an hour while the party continued around her.

Susan never ventured far, mingling with friends by the bar making jokes with Alex.  She caught Cat wince in pain from the corner of her eye and came to her rescue once again. 

“I think it may be time to get you home, Ms. Grant.  You’ll want to get that ankle looked at first thing in the morning or it may get worse.”

Cat nodded and sent a quick text to her driver then started to stand, wincing as she set her bare foot on the floor.

Without a word, Susan scooped her into her arms once again and carried her across the dance floor.

“Bye Ms. Grant!” Kara waved from her spot wrapped a little unsteadily around James, clutching a glass full of suspicious cloudy liquid.

Cat waved, but was swept unceremoniously from the ballroom by a determined Vasquez.

“Where’s the fire, Susie?”  Cat was feeling woozy after being hoisted around the room like a rag doll.  Susan had carried her through the lobby and out into the balmy California night.

“You shouldn’t be walking, and…”

Cat tilted her head, waiting for the end of the sentence.  Susan had turned a becoming shade of pink and the mischief in her eyes had been replaced by a familiar sweetness she often saw in Kara’s eyes.

“I have about four more minutes of that rakish bravado left so I’m going to use it to do this before I send you off into the night.”  And with Cat settled firmly in her arms, ankle throbbing and arms locked around her neck, she leaned down and captured soft lips in her own.  The kiss was long and sweet. Susan tasted of champagne and dark chocolate and honey lip balm and just as Cat felt her begin to pull away, she snuck a hand into the short hair at the nape of Susan’s neck and held her close, diving in for another taste.

A stretch limo pulled up to the curb just as they separated and Susan’s eyes had gone impossibly soft.  They twinkled a bit in the dim light. “And how to you expect me to get into my penthouse from this car?”

 

XX

 

The ride to Cat’s home was less than ten minutes.  She’d swallowed a couple of painkillers she kept stored in the limo mini bar and Susan held her swollen ankle gingerly in her lap the whole ride.

Cat was feeling heavy and sleepy by the time Susan had lifted her from the car, up the elevator and into the enormous top floor apartment.  She was deposited gently on her bed and Susan set her up with a pillow under her leg, a fresh ice pack and a tall glass of cool water.

“Call the doc in the morning.  You don’t want to mess around with an ankle injury.”

Cat nodded.  “Stay?” She knew she shouldn’t have asked, but she liked this strong quiet girl who had helped her without asking anything in return.

Susan grinned.  “Now, what kind of rake would I be if I stayed over on the very first night?”

Cat half pouted, but her eyes were drooping and she couldn’t find the words to argue.  The last thing she remembered before she drifted off was the smell of honey lip balm and the feel of soft lips against her forehead.

It wasn’t until the next morning that she realized she had no way of contacting the dashing hero she’d kissed the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Susan Vasquez asks and prompt at bridgetteirish on Tumbr.


End file.
